


Come Rime with Me

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 薄明の翼 | Hakumei no Tsubasa | Pokemon: Twilight Wings (Anime)
Genre: Anime, British Slang, Clowns, Cold Weather, Cute, Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, Interviews, Love Stories, M/M, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Phobias, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Slice of Life, Snow and Ice, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Milo jokes around about Gordie’s fear of Mr. Rime. [Twilight Wings]
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Come Rime with Me

Come Rime with Me

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairing: Established Milo x Gordie.

Summary:

Milo jokes around about Gordie’s fear of Mr. Rime.

* * *

How would he describe the Champion?

Gordie rather get back to his roast and pint, so he kept his opinion brief.

“Strong.”

That barely filled a second of the public broadcaster’s documentary on Leon, though among his fellow Gym Leaders, Gordie wasn’t an oddball. For the most part, Galar’s pride didn’t have much to say. Either that, or they decided to let Leon’s fighting style speak for itself.

From the footage the camera crew previewed Gordie, Bea gave a variation on his response. They couldn’t squeeze a word out of Allister. Piers refused to comment. Kabu, Nessa, and Opal communicated more thorough answers, but they’d need to be snipped short for time to meet the channel’s requirements.

Milo’s chipper, chattier tone contrasted Melony, who breezily called Leon “unrelenting.”

Actually, Melony was enjoying a sundae at another table in the restaurant. Except mother wouldn’t acknowledge her son or vice versa, meaning their interviews had to be filmed separately.

Yamming down his last potato, Gordie paid his bill and departed Bob’s Your Uncle without looking at his mum.

A hefty tramp through the snow, he met Milo at the agreed meeting place.

“Is the food here any good?”

“Hasn’t changed the years I’ve been here. A bedrock institution of my big city, country boy!”

“Circhester’s a big city?”

“Compared to Turffield it is.”

The bloke would have criticized Milo’s choice of uniform in Circhester’s below-zero weather, but Gordie was in no position to gripe. He was unbothered, rocking shorts too.

“Come on. Got a cab lined up to take us to Wyndon.”

Near where the driver parked the flying taxi, a busker and his Mr. Rime were performing, their music and tap dancing luring a small crowd.

Gordie shivered. And not because of the cold.

“You don’t do well with clowns?”

“Not clowns. _Mr. Rime_! I grew up around Ice-type Pokémon! Seeing Mr. Rime still makes my ankles freeze!”

“That’s…”

“Don’t you dare try catching one! If you do, I’m seeking a divorce!” Gordie’s lenses took a decent spattering of sweat.

“Ice-cold, Gord. You pretend the chill around these parts isn’t you, but it’s in your blood.”

“I mean it, Milo! Swear to me you won’t do it!” Gordie failed to make it sound like he wasn’t begging.

“OK, OK, ha ha ha! I won’t bring home the scary clown Pokémon!” Milo promised, climbing into the carriage.


End file.
